


I remember you

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: What if true love's kiss breaks the villain's spell and Marinette and Adrien actually remember everything?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 48
Kudos: 223





	I remember you

**Author's Note:**

> So Oblivio just turned 2! I always forget the date of the premiere because I watched it early on the next day. Anyway, yesterday or today, doesn't matter. It's still so fresh in my mind and makes me feel so emotional. So when a thing I read in the Wiki page got me thinking, I had to write this. Enjoy!

Marinette paced around her room, her phone in her hand. She knew what she needed to do and yet she was nervous.

“You have to call him,” Tikki said again. 

“I know, Tikki,” Marinette said, sighing. “I’m just… scared. What if he isn’t as happy with the situation as me?” The kwami looked at her funny.

“Do you really think this is even possible? He basically told you he’s in love with you!” 

“But he didn’t know… everything back then,” Marinette said, frowning.

They had been so naive to think that things were as simple as they looked. No, just because it turned out that they were in fact in love with each other, it didn’t mean that they were together and happy. They had no way of knowing that their double identities made things a lot more complicated in the real world.

But even when they’d realised that they weren’t supposed to know each other’s identities, it had been too late. They’d already felt that mutual attraction, they’d already seen what made the other person special to them. So it hadn’t been a big leap from knowing that to kissing. 

Of course they’d had no way of knowing that the kiss would break the villain’s spell, leaving them to stare at each other in astonishment. Because they’d suddenly remembered everything, but they also hadn’t forgotten the most recent events. 

They remembered detransforming and being just Adrien and Marinette. They remembered figuring out that they were in fact in love with each other. They remembered kissing. 

It had been very hard for them to try to act normal in front of Alya and Nino, who had turned out to be Oblivio. Even without discussing it, they’d realised that they shouldn’t reveal any of the things that had transpired while they had been under the spell. 

Marinette had wondered for a second if her Miraculous Ladybugs would change anything. But they didn’t. Everything was repaired, but as soon as they looked at each other it was clear they still remembered everything.

It had been too late for them, they’d already broken the spell. If Marinette had to make a guess, it would be that it had been true love’s kiss that had done it.

Marinette was proud of how they’d handled things. She’d even had the presence of mind to make Alya delete that photo. They’d had to act as if they were surprised by it, that they had forgotten about the kiss. But then Marinette explained to her friend that it could be very dangerous if Hawk Moth saw it, so she’d agreed to do as asked. 

Then it had been time for the tortuous trip home, while they still had to pretend. Marinette had survived dinner with her family and of course now that she could finally do what she wanted the most, talk to him, it was the usual doubts that troubled her.

“Just do it,” Tikki urged her. The kwami was unstoppable now that the biggest secret was out of the way. It was a miracle that she'd survived this long without telling Marinette who her partner was.

“Ok, ok, I’m doing it,” Marinette grumbled, dialing Adrien. She was biting her lip, her head swimming with nervousness. She’d been prepared to wait, but he picked up after the first ring. It was almost as if he’d been waiting for her, which Tikki would say wasn’t surprising at all.

“M’lady,” he said and Marinette felt her eyes fill with tears. It was him, it was really him, she knew that already, but hearing  _ his _ voice call her by Chat’s pet name was what finally brought it home.

“Kitty,” she somehow managed to say around the ball of tears in her throat. 

“Can I come over?” He asked, no hesitation or caution in his voice. She nodded but realised he couldn’t see her.

“Yes,” she whispered. And he was gone, already transforming, she’d bet. She hugged her phone, a silly grin on her face in spite of the still wet tear trails. “He’s coming, Tikki,” she said. 

“I told you there is no need to panic.” 

But this was not true, she realised. He was coming and she wasn’t ready.

“How do I look?” She said, frantically looking for her hair brush.

“You look fine, Marinette. Besides, you know it doesn’t matter how you look. He’s seen you hanging upside down and dripping wet and he still loves you.”

Marinette paused in her panicked flight around her room. Adrien loved her and he was coming. This was all that mattered. She really shouldn’t waste time but go outside to wait for him.

Her head was barely outside when she saw him making the final jump to her balcony. He’d obviously been in a hurry. She prayed for her legs to hold her upright and stepped outside. When their eyes met, they both ran towards each other, meeting in the middle. 

“I’m so happy,” Adrien whispered as he hugged her so tightly that she could barely breathe, but she didn’t mind. “I’m happy that it’s you, I’m happy that I remember,” he added. 

She pulled back and nodded. He understood and transformed. 

“Hi, Marinette,” Plagg greeted her.

“Hey, Plagg. You need to apologise to Tikki for ditching us earlier,” she told him.

“Will do,” the kwami muttered before disappearing from view. 

“Ok, now that we’re alone, I can tell you that I’m really happy as well,” she said, turning back to Adrien. The softness in his eyes made her heart flutter. “I’m sorry we had to pretend earlier.”

“I know we had to, don’t worry. So, what do you think happened?” He asked.

“My guess is that it was true love’s kiss that did it,” she said, feeling her cheeks warm up. “I guess it worked the way it did when I saved you from Dark Cupid. But I didn’t realise the reason then.”

“Ah. It makes sense. I was so scared that we’d forget everything and suddenly I remembered even more,” he chuckled.

“I know! It’s a miracle I didn’t let something slip in front of Alya and Nino.”

“You did great. With the photo gone, there is one less thing to worry about. Safety before anything else.”

“Oh God, yes. I hope they didn’t get suspicious. We couldn’t risk them suspecting that we remembered. It was bad enough that they saw the kiss.” He winced.

“Safety wasn’t my priority before we remembered. Sorry.”

“Hey, I was there as well, we both did it. No one is to blame. Hopefully, we avoided the worst.”

“At least now we can wait and tell them we’re together when we decide.”

“Hm, assuming much?” She said with a teasing smile but he remained serious.

“Marinette, I finally found you. I don’t intend to let you go, like ever,” he said. “Of course, I hope I read you right and you feel the same way I feel about you.”

“I do, Adrien, I really do,” she said, feeling her eyes mist over again. He opened his arms for her again and she gladly fell into them. 

“I was so afraid that it would all be like a dream that never happened, gone and forgotten.” He said in her hair. “I can’t imagine what it would have been to wake up and not know what had happened. To know just that everything had been within my reach only to disappear again." Her arms tightened around him when she heard the sadness in his voice. "I love you.”

She looked up at him and smiled. 

“I love you too.” 

And then, for the second time that day, their lips met. It was even better this time, not driven by despair and fear, but happiness and hope. It was wonderful that kissing him already felt familiar but still made her feel weak at the knees. 

Maybe it was true that love was stronger than everything and they were clearly meant for each other, everything that had happened that day pointed in that direction. Now they could finally celebrate this fact.

  
  



End file.
